


Homecoming

by ItsYaBoiLouis



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiLouis/pseuds/ItsYaBoiLouis
Summary: Clementine, Violet, and AJ have been on the road for months. When they find someplace safe, it isn't what Clementine expected.





	Homecoming

Since the boarding school fell, Clementine, Violet and AJ had been on the road, trying to find someplace safe. 

They'd had no luck at all. Months they've been on the road, and all they'd seen are walkers or bandits. Eventually they had to ditch the truck. The engine had broken down and they'd been on foot since.

Aasim had helped to fix the truck by the fishing shack months before. Clementine and Violet made a silent agreement to try going on road trip sometime, like Brody had wanted to, before she died.

But they hadn't imagined it'd be this bad.

Now they were in Georgia. The state had become even more infested in the years Clementine had been gone. Most nights were spent keeping an eye out for walkers, no time to rest at all.

Neighborhood after neighborhood, house after house, building after building. No place they found was safe. It felt like they had scoured half of Georgia at this point.

The next place they found, Clementine hadn't wanted to find. As she stared at the front door to her house, a host of memories came flooding back. 

She remembered when her babysitter had turned and tried to kill her. She remembered hiding in her treehouse for days on end. She remembered when Lee came, and took care of her afterwards.

She came out of it when AJ and Violet called out to her. She shook her head and looked behind her. They both had worried looks on their faces. She assured them that she was okay, that it was just a lapse in thought.

They didn't look convinced.

Upon entering the house, Clementine had seen almost nothing had changed. The couches and TV hadn't been looted, neither had the dinner table. The picture of her and her parents was still next to the answering machine. She quickly turned it over before AJ and Violet could see it.

The last thing she needed was for them to know she had history here.

Clementine asked Violet and AJ to check upstairs for walkers. She trusted Violet to keep AJ safe if she wasn't there.

In reality, she knew the upstairs was clear. The doors and windows weren't broken, and if there were walkers they would've come bounding into sight.

The reason she sent them up was because the answering machine was still on and blinking. She wanted to hear what was on it.

She walked up to the answering machine and hesitated. What if it was the voices of her parents? She wasn't ready to hear their voices again. After Savannah, she thought she'd never be ready.

She pressed play on the answering machine, and braced herself.

"Beggining message number three playback."

"Clementine? Baby, if you hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you... we love you... we love y-"

Clementine stood in shock. These were her mother's last words to her. She knew that she would never see her daughter again, and her last words were a warning, a final message to let her daughter know she loved her.

Tears started to run down Clementine's face. She dropped to the floor, sobbing and shaking. She sat there for what felt like forever, listening to her mother's voice until someone was shaking her, calling her name.

She turned around to see Violet trying to bring her back to reality. Clementine moved towards her friend and buried her head in shoulder, trying to calm herself down. Violet wrapped her arms around her and didn't let go.

When Clementine finally calmed down, she brought herself to look at Violet. She had done her best to comfort her. Clementine kept holding on to her, she didn't want her to go. Not yet.

They were closer now than they ever were, ever have been. 

Violet was the one to close the distance between them. They kissed for what they thought was an eternity. When they broke apart, Clementine was the first to speak.

"Please... don't let go..."

"I won't..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Walking Dead Story. It isn't that great, but any comments or reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
